The Parent Trap
by erosgirl
Summary: What if the Fearsome Five ever noticed how Gosalyn is always around? And then, what if they got really smart and used this to their advantage? ON HIATUS
1. Revelations

The Parent Trap 

Summary: To be or not to be? That is not the question. The question is: What would happen if the Fearsome Five didn't have brains the size of walnuts? In other words, what if they noticed how Gosalyn kept popping up? And what if they used to this knowledge to their advantage? (and to a certain caped duck's disadvantage) dun dun duuunn

Chapter One: Revelations

Negaduck stalked around the basement that had been set up like a conference room. Seated around a table were Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and the Liquidator.

"I have called you here today because I finally have a way to get rid of Darkwing Dope," he said.

"Oh, you mean like the time we threw him out a building?" jeered Megavolt.

"Or the time I ran over him with a lawn mower?" added Bushroot.

"Or the time-"

"Never mind those! This is different. This time, I know Doofwing's greatest weakness!"

"Oh? And what's that, Jack?" asked Quackerjack scornfully.

"I'll show you," he said, grinning evilly. He went to the rear of the room, flipped off the lights, and pushed a button on a small box. A slide popped up on the projector screen in front of the room. A slide of...Negaduck in a red and black bathing suit terrorizing small children with a chainsaw.

Negaduck slapped his forehead. "Wrong slide." He pushed the button again, and a picture of Darkwing appeared, fighting Quackerjack inside his Terror Teddy. In the background was a red-haired girl with a sports jersey, cheering him on.

He showed another slide, of Darkwing fighting Quackerjack and Megavolt near the Time Top on a rooftop, and in the background was the girl again. He showed more slides, all of Darkwing battling some villain, and all with the red-haired young girl in the background.

Megavolt said, "So? That's just a bunch of pictures of us getting beat up by Darkwing Dope."

"No! Look at the background!" Negaduck yelled. Megavolt squinted at the screen for a while before enlightenment spread over his face. "Hey! It's night-time in every one of those pictures!"

"NO!" yelled Negaduck. Then Bushroot spoke up. "There's a kid in the background."

"Yes," crowed Negaduck. "Haven't any of you knobs noticed? She's always following him around, getting in the way. And Dumbwing always saves her. So all we have to do is make sure he doesn't." Negaduck leaned over the table and grinned evilly, showing off his pearly whites, which happened to be pointed.

A/N: I don't know how good a chapter this was, but here goes, eh? Anyway, I know you absolutely love clicking the blue button, so I'm going to let you. Yes, that's right folks, you get to hit the big review button!

I

I

I

I

V


	2. AN

Responding to Reviews:

PhantomPhan: Why were you surprised? Thanks. Yeah, it was late(past midnight) and I couldn't get it to work. I fixed it now though. Yeah, me too.

Anonymous But Interested: Why are you anonymous? Oh well. Guess that's your business. Yeah, I know. I couldn't get it to work, and it was very late. Now it works though. Anyway, I really appreciate your input, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand you. cringe Do you think you could elaborate a little? Yes, I think I'll do that. Thanks! Oh, by the way, this would be a lot easier if there were some way to contact you, even a junk account on Yahoo! or something. So yeah... but whatever!

Patricia de Lioncourt: Thanks! Heh, yeah. This was kind of just to get me started. Why thank you.

brideofbasil: Yeah, I know. Like I said to Patricia de Lioncourt, this was just kind of a starter. Yeah, it was very late and I was too tired to fix it.

dglsprincess105: See note, recently added. Heehee, chainsaw of his own...heeheehee...

Fearless Swan: Thanks! By the way, cool username!

ReaderPal: Thanks for the idea. I appreciate it, but I think I want it to be Gos that gets rescued.

Mandy of the Amoeba: Thanks.

EriksKitty: Yeah, I know. I fixed it...

A/N:Well, sorry, but I just don't think I have the inspiration to finish this right now. So, until further notice, this fic is on hiatus. Sorry, guys...


End file.
